Toy Story
Toy Story is a 1995 Disney/Pixar movie from Buena Vista Distribution, Inc. Profile *'Title:' Toy Story *'Genre:' Family/Animation *'Directed by:' John Lasseter *'Produced by:' Bonnie Arnold, Ralph Guggenheim *'Executive Producers:' Edwin Catmull, Steve Jobs *'Country:' USA *'Release date(s):' November 22, 1995 *'Running time:' 81 minutes *'Language:' English *'Australian Rating:' G *'Budget:' $30 million *'Total Worldwide Box Office Gross:' $361,958,736 *'Followed by:' A Bug's Life (1998) Plot The movie starts with a meeting among the toys to discuss the Andy's family's upcoming move. At the end of the meeting it is announced that today is Andy's birthday party. This results in pandemonium from the other toys. Everyone is afraid they will be replaced. Woody, of course, remains calm since he is Andy's favorite and is expected to never be replaced by another favorite toy. Finally, to calm everyone down Woody sends a reconnaissance group of little green toy soldiers using a baby monitor to scout the party. There are no new toys at the party, until mom pulls out another box, but the soldiers are cut off and we don't hear what it is, only that the kids are coming upstairs. All the toys rush to their places before Andy returns. When Andy arrives, Woody is brushed out of his place - the middle of the bed - and onto the floor to make space for the new toy. Once the kids leave to eat cake, Woody climbs back on the bed to see who this is that could have displaced him. A conflict between Woody and Buzz develops with Woody's jealousy that Buzz displaces him, and his irritation with the fact Buzz does not know he is a toy. This conflict results in Woody and Buzz ending up in a situation where the only way out is for them to work together. Voice cast *Tom Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *John Ratzenberger as Hamm *Wallace Shawn as Rex *Annie Potts as Bo Peep *Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head *Jim Varney as Slinky *John Morris as Andy *Laurie Metcalf as Andy's Mom *Erik von Detten as Sid *Sarah Freeman as Hannah *R. Lee Ermey as Sarge *Penn Jillette as TV announcer *Jack Angel as Shark/Rocky Gibraltar/additional voices *Spencer Aste as additional voices *Greg Berg as Pizza Planet Guard 1/additional voices *Lisa Bradley as additional voices *Kendall Cunningham as additional voices *Debi Derryberry as Troll/Pizza Planet Intercom/Squeeze Toy Aliens/additional voices *Cody Dorkin as additional voices *Bill Farmer as additional voices *Craig Good as additional voices *Gregory Grudt as additional voices *Danielle Judovits as additional voices *Sam Lasseter as additional voices *Brittany Levenbrown as additional voices *Sherry Lynn as additional voices *Scott McAfee as additional voices *Mickie McGowan as Mrs. Phillips/Various Toys/additional voices *Ryan O'Donohue as additional voices *Jeff Pidgeon as Squeeze Toy Aliens/Mr. Spell/Robot/additional voices *Patrick Pinney as additional voices *Phil Proctor as Bowling Announcer/Pizza Planet Guard 2/additional voices *Jan Rabson as additional voices *Joe Ranft as Lenny/additional voices *Andrew Stanton as Commercial Chorus/additional voices *Shane Sweet as additional voices *Hannah Unkrich as Molly (uncredited) *Frank Welker as RC/Scud/Puppy barking in a heard is house (uncredited) Trivia *Rex tells Buzz that he's from Mattel, before correcting himself and saying that technically he's from a smaller company that Mattel purchased in a levereged buy-out. This may be a reference to Mattel's refusal to let Pixar use a Barbie doll in the film as Woody's love interest. *"Hakuna Matata" from the Lion King can be heard in Andy's mother's car on the way to their new home, although when Woody and Buzz fall into the van, it stops playing. *The original character for Woody was written to be sneaky, mean and borderline evil. He was also supposed to be a ventriloquist dummy, but as it has always been odd for children to play with these dummies, and in fact more common for kids to be scared of them, he evolved to a pull-string cowboy. Parodies #Toy Story/Thomas #Toy Story/TUGS #Toy Story/The Simpsons #Toy Story/South Park #Toy Story/Spongebob #Toy Story/Family Guy #Toy Story/Dr. Seuss #Toy Story/Garfield #Toy Story/Theodore Tugboat #Toy Story/Arthur #Toy Story/A Bug's Life #Toy Story/Bananaman #Toy Story/Alivn and the Chipmunks #Toy Story/Mario #Toy Story/Sonic #Toy Story/Rugrats #Toy Story/Rugrats Go Wild #Toy Story/The Jungle Book #Toy Story/Mulan #Toy Story/Shrek #Toy Story/Madagascar #Toy Story/Over the Hedge #Toy Story/Bee Movie #Toy Story/The Fairly OddParents #Toy Story/Jimmy Neutron #Toy Story/Dora the Explorer #Toy Story/Wallace and Gromit #Toy Story/Rescue Heroes #Toy Story/Tom and Jerry #Toy Story/Flushed Away #Toy Story/Cats Don't Dance #Toy Story/Disney #Toy Story/Robots #Toy Story/Cars #Toy Story/Rolie Polie Olie #Toy Story/Bob the Builder External Links *IMDb Profile *Pixar Official Site *Toy Story- 10th Anniversary DVD Official Site